<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Site 77: Directory by Rose_Icosahedron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502267">Site 77: Directory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron'>Rose_Icosahedron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the equivalent of a website homepage (without the links) for the Site 77 Hermitcraft Au. Here you can find where to start, as well as some basic explanation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Site 77: Directory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the Site 77 files! Before you start reading there are some things you should know:</p><p>These are not official SCP’s. The numbers of the SCP’s in the Site 77 archive overlap with SCP’s on the website. This is an Au, not ‘actual’ SCP’s. All SCP’s mentioned  in these works are specific to the Au.</p><p>These works are a combination of fic’s written for this by our archivist Rose, or they are from the tumblr blog known as chaggle, you will be able to find the author of a given work in the notes. If no author is given, it was written by Rose.</p><p>What Is SCP?<br/>
SCP stands for Secure. Contain. Protect. SCP is an online collaborative fiction project (it has its own website). On which people post stories about fictional anomalies. This fic series is in the style of something you might find on that website, but we decided not to put it on the website, because </p><p> we want to be able to do our own background lore when we want.<br/>
We don't want to fill the website with hermitcraft fan fiction<br/>
All of the lowish numbers are taken on the website, we want to be able to use lower numbers for our hermit SCPs</p><p>What is hermitcraft?<br/>
Its a Minecraft smp, you can find it on youtube. These SCP’s are based on the hermits, and the fan lore and community surrounding them.</p><p>Where to start reading Site 77?</p><p>You can start with the fics with a hermit for the name to see the SCP article for them (example: SCP 404: Ethoslab). If one of those has just one chapter, its just the SCP article. additional chapters will cover any activity before their transfer to Site 77.<br/>
There will also be employee files for some of the hermits. (example: Site 77 personnel: Doctor Impulse)</p><p>If you want to see the shenanigans in Site 77, you can read the log entries by the overseers of Site 77. (Pixelriffs log entry: Site 77) or sometimes by the other employees, maybe even one or two of the SCPs.</p><p>Not everything listed here will be there immediately, this is a new fic, and we don't have a standard update day (yet). If you want to submit a SCP article or a log entry you can post it in the comments, but if you have a tumblr please submit it as a post or ask to the tumblr rose-icosahedron. Be aware that any submission will go through some edits (we might not post it), and remember to keep everything pg 13.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>